Category talk:Episodes
xSisters - do they return? After seeing Pegged, I wondered if xSisters (the girl band formed by Sharon, Maria and Alyson) makes any further appearances. Or was that just a one-shot concept for that particular episode? Buckmana (talk) 23:51, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'll have to review the episodes again. due to the number of episodes, most of S3, that will have to wait until mid Jan when I've "officially launched" my other wiki. --Love Robin (talk) 02:30, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Snow Glorious Snow I've been watching season two and have started to wonder about the consistent extended periods of subzero temperatures shown. It seems like every 2nd episode has snow in it. I haven't been keeping an official count, but it appears the last 10 episodes have all been cold weather ones. What kind of climate/location is Braceface set in that has almost year round snow? Equating a broadcast year to an actual year, that is. --Buckmana (talk) 06:42, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sharon lives in Elkford, British Columbia, Canada, a Real World miner's town. Its latitude is a degree north of Vancouver and almost 4000 feet higher in elevation. So yeah, Cold Weather is a large part of their winter. --Love Robin (talk) 18:06, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Braceface is set in a real place? ::That's pretty neat. ::In my experience, cartoons tend to be in fabricated towns/cities for some reason. ::Even if they have the name of a real town, the creator is (sometimes) quite adamant that it is not the real town. ::The only example I can think of is Middleton (from Kim Possible). There was a long debate over where it actually was, until the fans decided (due to the proximity of snow covered mountains), this was the location: ::Middleton Colorado, Mapquest :::Oh, don't go by that Mapquest. It *is* a real Middleton in Colorado, but it is a "ghost town" not only much too small to be Kim's hometown, but with nowhere the amount of flatland seen. Check here. The Mapquest location is far southwest of the crosshairs. Love Robin (talk) ::I'm assuming in both cases, however, they embellished on the town for the sake of the cartoon. ::For example, I doubt you'd find Mary Pickford High or LifeCycles in the actual Elkford. :::Safe bet. This is done all the time. Very few "Real Locations" are used for actual scenes in most shows and movies. Background shots maybe. Mainly as it can get pricey to have to pay them royalties. Which they don't have to for something showing up in the background *unless* interacted with. Love Robin (talk) ::And now I'm wondering how long the Rockies mountain range is. ::According to the info, both Elkford and Middleton are near it. ::If it crosses the Canadian border into America, it must have a quite extensive distance to cover. ::Buckmana (talk) 11:08, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes. Yes it does. --Love Robin (talk) 14:30, January 2, 2014 (UTC) DVD Availability? I found some obscure and possibly dated references to Braceface DVDs. However, judging from the region (2), I don't think these are available in my country (Australia, which is region 4). By the way, the Region itself is not a problem, even though my DVD player is very old, it can still play any dvd from Region 1-4 (as long as it's not a bluray disc). I'm starting to get that feeling when I tried to build a collection of 6Teen dvds. I only got one and it was a special order from the last remaining batch released to Australia. There were others, but as of currently, I haven't managed to get them. Does anyone know if Braceface DVDs are still available? And if there is an acquistion method for an international fan? --Buckmana (talk) 10:59, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Search eBay. Also Amazon.com, although I don't know if Amazon ships down under. There are 4 volumes with 3-4 eps each, plus 1 ("Turning 13") which has them collected as the first 13 episodes (Wikipedia order, our list is official website order). I have those. Also found another which does not have a volume number, but as it is mainly available from the UK, may just be a repackaging of one of the others. I have Vols 1-4 and the First 13. --Love Robin (talk) 14:30, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I did a brief check of Amazon and got these results: ::Braceface on Amazon :I'm not sure I trust that one who actually put a reasonable price up (15$). :Also, I couldn't find out if the singular volumes contained all the episodes that Turning 13 does. ::I was also considering this: ::Braceface (amazon direct video) :But I don't know how this works, so am still on the fence, :If I buy it, do I get a video I can watch? An actual file? :Or does it just remote play it from a server? ::And I just noticed the one I really want, All About Sharon is not available anyway. ::FYI, certain episodes aren't available on the internet (in their english form), so I haven't seen all of season 3 yet. :Still trying to find the missing ones. ::It's kindof silly they haven't put these shows on iTunes yet. ::Isn't that where everything goes these days? ::Buckmana (talk) 11:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I know of a source which collects links streaming the episodes. Unsure how up to date they are, some tend to go dead if an uploader's account is inactive too long. I'm actually working to re-up episodes on a private youtube, but again have been focusing recent time to the KP Fanon "launch". However, I can't risk Wikia's TOU by providing details here in the open. :::Also, remember to add another set of colons each time you reply to step your indents and set it apart from the set of replies above it. --Love Robin (talk) 18:53, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Is there a private message system on wiki? I haven't found one yet ::::I do have a youtube account, but I don't use it for anything nowadays because youtube are getting too about uploaded content. ::::But I can tell you the account name if you want to know it, I'd just rather not do it so publicly as on a wiki that can be read by everyone dropping by. ::::--Buckmana (talk) 05:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::You can find me on DeviantART. --Love Robin (talk) 07:27, January 9, 2014 (UTC) iTunes Availability While doing a random search related to Braceface, this result turned up: Braceface Volume 6 This could be very useful, as the episodes I have been unable to obtain are included in this purchase. Unfortunately, it's the American version only. The Australian version doesn't have Braceface yet. For reasons I don't fully understand, iTunes Australia is incredibly slow to get tv shows on their servers, even though the American servers obtain them almost instaneously. To give you an idea of the delay, Danny Phantom season 3 and My Life As A Teenage Robot Season 1 were only released last year. --Buckmana (talk) 09:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Too many singers, not enough musicians? I've seen this in a few other cartoons, but it's particularly noticeable in this series. It seems when it comes to musical ability, everyone is a singer! The list: Sharon Maria Alden Alyson Nina Richard Alden (guitar), Alyson (piano/keyboard) and Richard (drums and lute) are minor exceptions to this rule, as they both have mastered a musical instrument as a secondary talent. Only Brock, Josh and Connor appear to be pure musicians, choosing to specialize in playing an instrument instead of being singers. I find this odd, since you can't build a band solely of singers. I'm not an expert, but I assumed the musical support outnumbered the singers at a ratio of roughly 3:1. --Buckmana (talk) 21:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, you can. A'capella groups are entirely singers. Especially all-girl groups like the Spice Girls and the Mary Jane Girls are examples. Singer-heavy groups only need music as accompaniment, so starting out they use recordings, maybe mix their own beats together. Studios can provide that service to for a price if they decided to record. Finally, they can simply hire instrument players on part-time and per-need basis for gigs. Professional Labels will put Players and Singers together also as needed for the truly talented they wish to sign. --Love Robin (talk) 00:57, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Blended Family? I'm starting to wonder if Sharon's family is taking this direction. Because both her parents are divorced and also dating adults who have children, it means that if those relationships ever get committed, the number of children involved in her family will instantly double! Lauren has one son Griffin and David has two daughters Lara, Sara. The subtext has been dropped a few times that they're already acting as a family unit, even though it's not official. Add in the fact that David's ex-wife is still involved in her daughters' lives and the situation gets even more complicated! Conversely, I think Griffin's father isn't involved very much, as the only information Griffin offers on that topic is that his father gave up trying, because of Griffin's confrontational attitude towards parental authority (or authority in general), so just pushed him off on Lauren as an unsolvable problem. --Buckmana (talk) 07:14, January 5, 2014 (UTC)